The Year
by MidoriRue
Summary: Hi my name Midori and this is the story of the year that changed my life, as the secrets from my lost past are found, and me and my friends discoved a new power within us.
1. Chapter 1,2 and 3

**MidoriRue: **Hey everyone this is an old fan fiction I found in one of my little books, I write this a couple of years ago and I thought I would add it to the site. Also sorry for any spelling mistakes and if it badly written as I write this awhile back.

**MidoriRue: **disclaimer I don't own persona 3 or any other version of it this was written for a reason I forgotten and probable doesn't follow the game at all. Also I don't know if I will complete this old story if you want me to complete it, review and I will see what I can do. On with the story.

Chapter 1

The year begins.

Midori pov

We're on the train, on our way to the school dorms we are staying at now. We been on this train for three hours so looking at my watch we have two hours till we reach the train station including the hidden hour. Someone tugged out my earphone. "Midori" someone said.

I turned my head to see both Robyn and Rowena awake as when I last looked at them they were both asleep. "You should be asleep it midnight soon and I need you guys somewhat awake when we arrive at the station." I said. "We did and it half an hour to midnight and we promise to go to sleep five minutes to twelve so could we talk for awhile" asked Robyn. "OK" I answered while I set my watch to go off at five to twelve. "What do you want to talk about?" I asked. "

Well what do you think about this program by the Kirijo group I mean why us we are not the smartest, the most athletic and not the most socialist and look at Midori she barley talks unless you ask her something" said Rowena. "Your right Rowena, can you think of a reason Midori" said Robyn. "We're orphans no one to miss us while we gone at this school plus our school wasn't prepared to pay for us and there was no orphanages nearby just be thankful we haven't been shipped of into forester care" I answered before they could say anything else my watch beeped so it was five to twelve.

"Go to sleep we will talk more on the way to the dorms here have a swag of my hot milk to get you on your way" I said handing out a flask that the both of them took a drink from, what they don't know is that there are powered sleeping pills in it to make sure they sleep. I know what you're thinking why drug your friends, it wrong. Well you see at midnight everything stops for an hour and normal people turn in to coffins when we lost our parents and they moved in the dorms. I already knew of this hour because I lost my parents three months before they lost theirs and the school had just finished a dorm were I was staying I stayed up crying as you do when you lose someone you love, everything stopped and outside the window I saw people turn in to coffins and those monsters appeared after that I knew I had to be able to protect myself when the hidden hour appeared again I went out and stole from a weapons' store when I was there I felt a pull to a Imation scythe and took that.

I didn't know that Robyn and Rowena didn't turn into coffins till they moved into the dorms after they also lost their parents Robyn and Rowena they asked to have a sleep over in my room I faked sleep (because during the hour the monsters come after me) at eleven and stopped when I knew they were asleep then when the hidden hour came I saw their kept their human shape I watched them for the hour and saw the flickered between humans and coffins they stopped flickering two days later so that when I started drugging them to stop them from knowing, stop the ones I saw as sisters being hurt and now you know why and I hope you agree that it was the best course of action. By the way my name Midori, Midori Rue the two with me are my friends and dorm mates Robyn Tai and Rowena Sai we're from England and we currently in Japan for this program by the Kirijo group set up for us to come live in a dorm and go to a school in Japan. I got up and grasped my scythe as the hidden hour as I call it is here the monsters will come soon and I will fight to protect them I heard the screeches of the monsters here we go again.

Chapter 2

The new arrivals

Minato Pov

Mitsuru came and told us to meet her at the command room as we had been curious to what it was about we came strait there. As Ken, Shinijro and Aegis had left to help out in a different country it was just me, junpei, and koro-chan, Akihiko, Yukari and Fuuka waiting for Mitsuru. Mitsuru came in "We have three new arrivals coming today and they all have potential and we think one already knows of the dark hour" she said. I felt as she had dropped a bomb on me not one but three with potential and one may know of the dark hour. "So we have three newbie's coming" said Akihiko. "So who are they senpei" asked Junpei,

"Hey!" yelled voice one. "Is anybody here" yelled voice two. "Oh my there early" said Misturu. "Go to the second floor lounge and you can met them their" she said as she hurried out of the room. The rest of us got up and went to the second floor. "Hey Minato the two that yelled sounded females so that means at least two hot babes" said Junpei. Are girls all he thinks about? The Misturu came with tree girls following her. "These are your new dorm mates be nice as they from England and my struggle and come to you for help "said Misturu.

The owner of voice one talked first "hey my names Robyn Tai mice to met you" she said. The owner of voice two went next "Hi I'm Rowena Sai nice to see yea" she said. Robyn had brown hair and it was cut really short you could see half her ear; she was 5, 10 and had tree trunk brown eyes. She was wearing a red tank top and denim tree quarters. Rowena also had brown hair but it came to her shoulders, her eyes were chocolate brown. She was 5, 11 and was wearing a floral top and knee length brown shorts.

The last girl removed her earphones "Midori Rue thanks for having us" she said in a quiet voice. Unlike the others she was 5,1 and had midnight black hair pulled in to a pony tail and her bangs framed her face the left had a white ribbon wrapped around it in a crises cross pattern and emerald green eyes. She was wearing a green hoddie and black shorts that stopped above her knees. I noticed she was oddly leaning on her left leg as the right was hurt. 'One may know of the dark hour' Misturu words came back to me. "Are you ok Midori" asked "yes," she said."No you're not you have obesity hurt your right leg" said Akihito I was thankful I wasn't the only one that noticed. "Rue do they know of the hidden hour?" asked Misturu, she sighed "no" she answered simply.

"Lori pick her up and carry her up to the command room, Tai, Sai we will answer your questions when we check your friends injury" said Misturu. Junpei carried Midori as we followed them to the command room. Akihito checked her right leg and it seemed their was just a nasty cut on her ankle that would heal in a couple of days. "So what do you know of the dark hour" asked Misturu. "Not much other that time stops and those monsters come" Midori answered "the monsters are called shadows and your right time does stop or maybe there is just another hour that normally hidden, your being brought here is because you all have potential" said Misturu. "potential for what" asked Robyn.

"To summon a persona to best explain what a person is, is to say that a persona is the person we are under we wear for the outside world to see and if you have the power the person we hide comes out into a physical form that can help us fight the shadows" Misturu answered. "We summon persona using envokers" she said as she takes out three sliver guns in holders. "Ok if these monsters, erm shadows have been running around how could me and Robyn sleep through that" said Rowena. "Yes that seemed strange to me too" said Fuuka. "I can answer that" Midori spoke up. "Erm, I've been giving you both powder sleeping pills every day before bed" she answered.

Both Rowena's and Robyn's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates and their jaws almost hit the floor.

"YOU DRUGGED US!" they yelled in unison.

"Before you go on I can see her logic, asleep their less chance of the shadows attacking you, she did what she did however wrong it was to protect you" said Akihito, the anger left their faces and they swopped the much smaller girl into their arms. When they final realised her, her face was quite blue.

In the corner of my eye I saw Midori rubbing hers I also noticed for the first time the bags under her emerald eyes.

"Midori when was the last time you slept?" I asked. "Don't know" she yawed sawing slightly, I got up and crossed the lounge to her I place my hand on her forehead. "She burning up" I said aloud as I felt the feverish skin under my hand.

"Misturu which room is she living in? I'll take her up, she need to rest" I asked. "Third floor last on the left" Misturu answered.

Chapter 3

Persona

Minato POV

I arrived back to the lounge to see Misturu telling Akihito and Fuuka to take Robyn and Rowena to the town to get there uniform for school and their weapons; once everyone but Misturu had left I went over to her.

"Misturu what ways are there to have a DNA test?" I asked. "A few why do you asked Minato" she asked "well you see...

'_Flashback'_

_I held an are just above Midori shoulders as I lead her to her room as she looked like she could faint at any moment, we were walking down the hall in silence till Midori asked "who are you?"._

"_Minato, Minato Arisato" I answered as I remembered she was English and that the way they say their names not the other way round as we made to her new room she pulled away from me and grabbed some PJs from the open suite case on her bed and went into her bathroom to change. _

_As she closed the door I noticed an old piece of paper on the floor, I turned it over and saw a child's drawing with three stick people two with black hair one with sliver with the name Shinji, Midori and Aki written underneath. Then Midori came back into the room wearing a pair of green PJs, I held out the drawing and said "you dropped this". Her eyes widen as she took the drawing from me and held it closely but careful to her chest._

"_Thank you" she said, "why do you have such an old drawing?" I asked._

"_It's the only thing I have from my past as I was found by an elderly couple here with my head bleeding and was taken to a hospital before. I passed out I said my name was Midori Rue S... but I never finished my last name and when I reawaken I had amnesia it been ten years since then and I still don't know who I truly am" she said._

_My thoughts began to rush it couldn't be could it her last name is her middle name and her last name begins with an S so she could be and this happened ten years ago so my be it could be I need to go to Misturu._

'_End of flashback'_

"You think she could be?" asked Misturu.

"You don't think could be a coincidence do you?" I asked, "No, and I only need a strand of her hair as I have his on record" she said. I gave her a strand of Midori hair I had been able to get earlier in her room. "I will know within the hour" she said. 

Akihito POV

It was twenty to twelve and Misturu had asked me to come to the command room, as I entered said room a piece of paper was shoved into my had, I read it and it had the new girl's Midori DNA on it I was about to ask Misturu why she had given this to me when I read the results at the bottom.

"How is this possible?" I asked. "It seems that Midori was found by an elderly couple here with her head bleeding and was taken to a hospital. Before she passed out she said her name was Midori Rue S... but she couldn't never finished her last name before she passed out and when she reawaken she had amnesia" Misturu answered.

Midori is my sister.

I have a seconded chance and this time I will protect Mi-chan.


	2. Chapter 4

**MidoriRue: **Hey everyone sorry if this update took too long for you but I wrote this old thing in three different note books so it took awhile to find and I really should really be doing GCSE art work but oh well.

**MidoriRue: **disclaimer I don't own persona 3 or any other version of it this was written for a reason I forgotten and probable doesn't follow the game at all. Also I don't know if I will complete this old story if you want me to complete it, review and I will see what I can do. On with the story.

Chapter 4

Mi-Chan

Akihito POV

After I had finished talking to Misturu about Mi-chan I went back to my room and called Shinijro he need to know as Mi-chan may be my sister by blood but she was, is like a little sister to him as well. **"Hello" **

"_Shinijro it Akihito"_

"**What is it Akiky" **

"_Where are you right now?"_

"**In a hotel room, I should be there by tomorrow as Yukari switched with me, why you ask?"**

"_She told you about the newbie right"_

"**Yer,** **Rowena Sai, Robyn Tai and Midori Rue right?"**

"_Well I found out something about Midori you might want to know" _

"**Like what"**

"_For some reason Misturu took her DNA and compared it to mine"_

"**Yer, so"**

"_The Midori Rue that came from England __found here by an elderly couple here with her head bleeding and was taken to a hospital. Before she passed out she said her name was Midori Rue S... but she couldn't never finished her last name before she passed out and when she reawaken she had amnesia and the DNA test shows that Midori is our Mi-Chan my little sister" _

After I finished there was a long silence till

"**Have you told her yet?"**

"_No"_

"_I'm telling her tomorrow as she sick"_

"**You will explain why she sick and we both tell her tomorrow when I get there, but I promise this, I won't fail her again."**

Rowena POV

Earlier that day

Today has been so weird, first we learn about the dark and then that Midori DRUGGED us.

Then Fuuka took me and Robyn to get our uniform, and it is so cute it a grey jacket with a white button up shirt underneath, a grey skirt that tops at the top of the knee and black socks that stop at the bottom of the knee and a pair of brown leather shoes. Don't forget the cutest part of this outfit the giant red bow.

After that Akihito came and took us to the police station were the police officer sold us weapons and I'm pretty sure that illegal.

Robyn got a pair of Sais and I got a bow and arrow, instead of a normal tip of an arrow there was a flower and one of the petals were the deadly tip, also the ends of the bow had flowers carved into them too.

Akihito got Midori a new scythe that is defiantly taller than her with a snake wrapped around the staff she will love it.

Back too present

Akihito POV

I had just put down my cell phone when the alarm went off. I ran to the girl's floor but I grabbed my boxing gloves and Midori's new scythe on my way out.

I was worried this alarm means that somehow a shadow had gotten in the dorm. I got up there, everyone but Midori was there, I looked at Midori room and the door had been taken of it hinges.

"Misturu where is Midori?" I asked while I could barley control my rage, I failed to protect Mi-chan again.

"We don't know, Fuuka find her =" Misturu command.

Fuuka brought her envoker with both hand under her chin and fired, what looks like glass came out where the exit wound would be and Fuuka persona appeared.

"She on the roof we have to hurry she fight a shadow" Fuuka said rushed. I didn't wait for another word I ran to the roof.

"Midori" I yelled as I flung the door open.

There I saw Midori fighting a shadow with no weapon. "Midori" I yelled as I threw her the new scythe, then the shadow hit me with bufu.

Midori POV

The shadow hit the sliver haired boy with an ice attack after he threw me the scythe. When he fell to the ground something slide towards me it was an envoker. I attacked the shadow with the scythe spinning it and bring it down hard on the shadow but it hardly affected it.

I grabbed it as I dodged another ice attack.

Then I saw a little boy with black hair and dark eyes, dressed in prison stripped well they look like PJ's. He made a gun shape with his hand

'Dodge'

I dodged another ice attack and looked back over to the boy.

I looked down to the envoker in my hand with my left hand I brought to my temple as my right got ready to throw my scythe the same seconded I threw my scythe in the air I fired the envoker. The sound of shattering glass filled my ears.

Per

So

Na

"I am Uriel, and I will forever be with you" Uriel said.

Uriel wore red armour that made his blue skin and blond hair stand out, two giant white wings emerged out of his back and he a sword that looked like it could kill anything with one strike.

"I am Byakko... I was born of thee, and I shall walk by thy side" said Byakko.

Byakko was a white tiger with blue eyes.

I have two personas, is that possible I questioned.

I heard my scythe whistle through the air as it returned to earth and I caught it spinning it around to decrease the pain of the catch.

"Do you wish us to attack, Mistress?" asked both Byakko and Uriel.

"Yes but my scythe has no effect on it" I said.

"Then we shall use elemental attacks, zio" Uriel yelled. Lighting hitting the shadow from above.

"Air cutter" roared Byakko.

The wind formed a visible C and hit the shadow and it disappeared.

Then the edges of my vision turn black and then I knew no more.


End file.
